The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oscopet2’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cold-tolerant Petunia cultivars with small leaves and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2004 in Asakura-city, Fukuoka, Japan of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number peku34, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number peku72, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Asakura-city, Fukuoka, Japan in May, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Asakura-city, Fukuoka, Japan since August, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.